Need You
by chiakiya
Summary: #SasuIno Fict #ONESHOOT #MindtoRnR. Happy Reading... "Aku sudah memutuskan, aku tidak keberatan dengan perjodohan ini. Sepertinya bukan hal yang sulit untuk jatuh cinta pada anda. Mungkin setelah menikah beberapa lama, aku bisa jadi mencintai anda" "Berapa lama?" Ia seolah tidak menyangka respon yang kuberikan. Mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, kemudian matanya terbelalak lama.


Ide yang bener-bener spontan dan dipicu dengan hadirnya keponakan lucu ku…. dear, doakan auntie dapat satu like uncle Suke yah.. huhuhuhuhu…. _

Semoga bisa menghibur readers dan semoga tidak bosan dengan pair yang INI-INI aja dari ku. Okeh, GPL...

#sorryfortypos#sorryforbadfic#hopeforyouradvice

Happy Reading….

* * *

 **Need You**

Aku memandang kesal pada lelaki di hadapanku. Tangan yang bersedekap dan pandangan sinis tak luput kupertahankan.

Apa-apaan itu, ia malah dengan santai mengoles roti nya dengan selai stoberi kesukaan ku. Percayalah, aku sudah dengan sengaja tidak membangunkannya tadi pagi, tidak membuat sarapan, tidak pula menyediakan kopi paginya serta membuang selai tomat kesukaan nya dan hanya menyediakan selai stoberi kesukaanku.

"Haaahh…."

Ia menghela nafas. Selesai menyantap cepat roti yang benar-benar ia paksa untuk memakannya.

"Aku langsung bergegas pulang malam itu setelah kau menghubungiku. Aku juga sudah memintamu untuk tidak menungguku." Jelasnya perlahan.

Kubuang pandangan wajahku setelah mendelik ke arah nya.

"Aku bersalah, aku minta maaf, oke? Aku bahkan menghabiskan dua lapis roti selai kesukaanmu." Katanya sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memelukku dari belakang.

Segera ku lepas pelukannya. "Kau pikir hanya itu kesalahan mu?"

"Aku hanya meminum segelas alkohol saja, dan itu untuk menghormati presiden Sabaku _Corp_. Aku bahkan tidak mabuk kan? Kenapa kau segitu marah nya?"

"WAH….. ! Benar-benar! Kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak menyentuh alkohol sejak dua bulan lalu! Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau kehilangan kesadaranmu karena minuman laknat itu! Kau bahkan tidak akan sadar tidur dengan siapa jika sudah dibawah pengaruh minuman itu!" Ucapku mengeluarkan kekesalanku terhadapnya.

"Ino, buktinya tidak terjadi apa-apa kan? Aku tidak akan meminum alkohol berlebihan seperti dua bulan lalu, kau tahu itu juga bukan sepenuhnya keinginanku. Dan aku hanya akan tidur dengan mu. Jadi, mari kita sudahi ngambek mu, hm?"

"Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku! Kau memang hanya mementingkan dirimu sendiri…. "

Ino meninggalkan ku dan pergi menuju kamar kami.

* * *

Sial, Ia benar-benar marah. Jika sudah begini, aku harus memikirkan cara agar ia mau memaafkanku. Apa ia masih tidak bisa melupakan kejadian dua bulan lalu? Dasar Deidara, harusnya aku tidak mendengarkan nasihat sesat nya. Teringat bagaimana murka nya Ino semenjak kejadian dua bulan lalu. Ia benar-benar mendiamkanku seminggu lebih, selalu menatap ku dengan wajah kesal dan memerah? Entahlah. Ino hanya selalu menghindar jika membicarakan kejadian itu.

Ah ya, aku dan Ino adalah pasangan suami isteri. Pernikahan kami sudah berusia hampir satu tahun.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Around a year before._

"Sasuke-kun, sekarang kau sudah mapan. Kaa-san dan tou-san mu sepakat untuk mempertemukanmu dengan anak sahabat kami. Kau tidak harus menerimanya, cukup temui ia sekali saja." Begitulah permintaan kedua orang tua ku.

Yah, tidak ada salahnya aku menemui gadis itu sekali saja dan langsung menolaknya.

"Baiklah." Jawabku akhirnya.

Setelahnya, seminggu kemudian aku diminta untuk datang ke Restoran Hotel Konoha, salah satu restoran di hotel berbintang lima.

Sesampainya disana, aku langsung dihampiri oleh pelayan restoran. Setelah mengantarkanku ke tempat yang telah di pesan, tempat duduk yang cukup strategis, disudut kanan tepat disebelah dinding berlapis kaca yang menampilkan pemandangan malam Konoha yang megah. Mungkin restoran ini sengaja dilokasikan di lantai 17 sehingga pemandangan di malam hari dapat terlihat dengan indahnya.

Seseorang telah menunggu disana. Gadis berambut pirang panjang sepinggang asik memandangi indahnya malam Konoha. Ia mengenakan _dress purple_. Entah kenapa perasaan gugup tiba-tiba saja kurasakan. Sial, aku ini Uchiha, hanya karena punggung seorang gadis aku menjadi grogi begini. Apa-apaan….

"Permisi…." Aku segera menyapanya.

Ia yang langsung menghadapku menampilkan wajah cantiknya, berdiri dengan senyuman merekah.

"Ah, anda pasti Sasuke Uchiha-san kan? Silahkan duduk." Ia berkata ceria.

Ekhem….. aku berdehem seolah membersihkan tenggorokan ku. Entah apa tujuan nya, yang jelas, aku bisa terhindar dari menatap tanpa berkedip gadis didepan ku.

"Anda sangat tampan, kenapa setuju dengan kencan buta?" Ia gadis yang _to the point_.

"Lalu, kenapa kau sendiri setuju dengan kencan buta ini?" Aku hampir mengatakan kalau 'ia cantik', namun ego Uchihaku masih bisa kupertahankan. Namun tidak dengan bahasa informal yang begitu saja tercetus dari bibirku.

"Hem…. Kenapa yah? Karena aku percaya pada kaa-chan dan tou-chan? Dan terbukti, sepertinya pilihan mereka tidak buruk." Lagi ia berkata gamblang.

"Apa kau menyukai ku?" Sial. Kenapa aku jadi seperti lelaki narsis yang tidak _cool_ sekali.

"Aku sudah memutuskan, aku tidak keberatan dengan perjodohan ini. Sepertinya bukan hal yang sulit untuk jatuh cinta pada anda. Mungkin setelah menikah beberapa lama, aku bisa jadi mencintai anda"

"Berapa lama?" Ia seolah tidak menyangka respon yang kuberikan. Mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, kemudian matanya terbelalak lama.

Entahlah, aku malah menanyakan berapa lama ia membutuhkan waktu untuk mencintaiku karena aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan waktu untuk mencintainya.

Aku bukan lelaki bodoh yang tidak mengerti kenapa jantungku sudah berdetak tak menentu hanya melihat punggungnya saja, mataku yang tak henti untuk memandangnya serta bibirku yang tak segan untuk tersenyum padanya. Tidak perlu untuk mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata, aku akan menunjukkannya dengan sikapku.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas akan lebih cepat jika anda juga membuka hati terhadap saya." Katanya akhirnya.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju." Jawabku singkat.

Begitulah kemudian pernikahan kami diselenggarakan.

* * *

Sebulan…. Dua bulan…. Tiga bulan…. Pernikahan kami berlalu.

Aku semakin terbiasa dengannya, begitupun sebaliknya. Meski terdapat cek-cok disana sini, ia yang ternyata seorang model di Uzu gakure, Negara tetangga Konoha. Namun aku melarang nya berpose dengan lelaki karena pastinya akan ada _skinship_ di dalam nya yang tidak akan pernah kubiarkan terjadi. Dengan perdebatan panjang, Ino pun bersedia membatasinya. Ia juga memintaku untuk tidak lupa selalu memberinya kabar tentang jam pulang ku kerja dan sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari lembur. Ia akan berhenti berbicara dengan ku jika jadwal lemburku lebih dari dua hari seminggu. Selayaknya istri yang baik, ia mengatur segala keperluan ku. Makan, menyiapkan pakaian, dan tidurku. Ibuku kerap menggodaku kalau sekarang aku telah bertransformasi menjadi lelaki super manja. Aku tidak akan bisa hidup teratur jika tidak ada Ino disamping ku yang dengan berat hati kuakui dalam hati memang begitulah keadaannya sekarang.

Untuk hubungan suami istri, kami melakukan nya seperti pasangan normal biasanya meskipun hal itu terjadi setelah enam bulan pernikahan kami. Ino bisa saja hamil dengan cepat, namun ia bersikeras untuk menunda memiliki anak, ia katakan kalau ia masih ingin meniti karir modeling nya. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jika anggota keluarga kami bertambah.

 _Flashback ends_.

* * *

Pembahasan bagaimana perasaan diantara kami seolah terlupakan. Yang jelas, bagiku, aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa nya sekarang, tidak mendapatinya dalam pelukanku ketika aku terbangun malam saja, aku gusar mencari nya yang ketika itu Ino hanya mengambil minum di dapur, atau ketika ia tidak sempat memasakkanku sarapan dan bekal makan siang, aku lebih memilih memakan roti selai tomat dan Ino akan menyempatkan ditengah kesibukannya untuk menemaniku makan siang, karena sudah pasti aku akan melewatkan makan siangku. Untuk makan malam, sejak awal Ino selalu memintaku untuk pulang jika malam sudah tiba dan mengabari nya jika akan pulang telat, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal ini. Untuk perasaan Ino, entahlah, untuk saat ini aku bisa dengan bangga mengatakan bahwa akulah lelaki yang ia curahkan seluruh perhatian nya.

Namun beberapa hari belakangan, entah kenapa emosi Ino tidak dapat ku prediksi, biasanya akulah yang memulai _skinship_ , tapi kini ia bisa tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang ketika aku diruangan kerjaku, membisiki ku bahwa ia mengantuk yang langsung membuatku menghentikan pekerjaanku karena wanitaku ingin aku menemaninya tidur, atau ketika kami sedang nonton televisi, ia membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuanku dan memeluk perutku erat, karena biasanya akulah yang melakukan ini, aku sempat terkejut namun perlahan ku elus kepalanya. Apa akhirnya ia menyadari kalau ia tanpa sadar sudah mencintaiku? Sebab belakangan, ia menjadi berlipat-lipat lebih manja dari biasanya tapi anehnya, ngambek nya pun juga berlaku demikian.

Seperti kejadian pagi tadi, padahal ia telah ku kabari kalau akan pulang telat, namun ia bersikeras ingin aku untuk segera pulang. Saat itu aku berusaha keras untuk pulang lebih dulu dan berhasil namun aku harus minum paling tidak segelas dan ku iyakan.

Setelah aku pulang, Ino bersikap dingin padaku. Tidak berbicara padaku, pelukan hangat untuk menyambutku pun tidak ia berikan. Ah, sial…. Aku benar-benar merindukan sikap nya yang biasanya. Aku harus meninggalkan 'minum' se-sedikit apapun dan dalam keadaan apapun. Tekadku.

Aku bersiap untuk pergi, sebelum ku hampiri Ino yang tengah duduk di ruang keluarga. Perlahan kupeluk erat tubuhnya. Oh, ia tidak berontak. "Aku minta maaf atas segala kesalahanku, jangan ngambek terlalu lama, hm?" Setelah membisikinya kemudian ku kecup keningnya dan berlalu.

Terkadang, wanita mesti diberikan ruang untuk meredakan amarahnya, ya kan?

* * *

Kriuukkk….

Argh…. Lapar.

Eh?

Kulihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. _Fix_ , aku melewatkan makan siang ku.

Ino?

Astaga, apa ia masih marah?

Dengan segera aku bergegas pulang. Ngebut pun tak bisa ku hindari.

Sesampainya di gerbang rumah, kulihat rumah kami gelap gulita. Perasaan campur aduk menghantui ku. terburu-buru aku memasuki rumah kami.

"INO….!"

Aku menghidupkan lampu dan terlihat sesosok wanita yang menahan tawa nya melihatku.

"Astaga Sasuke-kun yang dingin bisa berekspresi seperti itu? Ino-chan memang hebat." Suara wanita yang sangat ku kenali menyambutku.

"Kami…. Mana Ino, okaa-san?" Tanya ku setelah melihat kesekeliling rumah dan masih tidak mendapati Ino .

"Ino minta cerai, ia sudah di rumah orang tua nya." Kata kaa-san.

Aku yang mendengarnya langsung akan pergi namun di cegah kaa-san dengan memegang lenganku. "Tapi bercanda, hehehe…."

Aku menghela napas dalam. "Kaa-san, ini tidak lucu." Aku berkata pelan.

"Kaa-san tidak menyangka kau akan sangat mencintai Ino-chan, Sasuke-kun. Kaa-san bahagia sekali. Awalnya kaa-san takut kau hanya memanfaatkan Ino-chan untuk kehidupan pribadi mu saja, ternyata tidak begitu sepertinya. Anakku, terima kasih ya, ibu bangga padamu"

"Aku tidak sepenuhnya mengerti maksud dari perkataan kaa-san, tapi yang terpenting, dimana Ino sekarang kaa-san?"

"Kau yang biasanya akan meminta penjelasan terhadap hal yang kurang kau pahami, tapi lihat sekarang? Ino menjadi lebih penting, hmm? Ia memang sedang berada di Uzu Gakure, di rumah Yamanaka. Tadi Ino-chan sudah permisi dengan kaa-chan."

Setelah mendengar pernyataan kaa-chan, aku langsung merogoh kantong celanaku, terburu-buru ingin meghubungi Ino. Apa-apaan dia…

Tidak tersambung. Ku coba berkali-kali namun hanya operator yang menjawab telfon ku.

"Kaa-san yang meminta Ino-chan untuk mematikan ponsel nya." Ujar kaa-san akhirnya.

Sejenak aku berhenti menghubungi Ino.

"Kaa-san…." Sungguh, nada frustasi tak bisa lagi ku hindarkan.

"Ino-chan baik-baik saja, ia hanya kangen dengan orang tua nya, mungkin bulan depan dia bakalan balik kok." Mendengar penjelasan kaa-san aku malah makin gusar.

Kembali aku menghubungi seseorang dari ponselku. Kali ini bukan Ino.

"Juugo, tolong pesan tiket pesawat sekarang juga ke Uzu-Gakure—

"Juugo, jangan biarkan Sasuke memesan tiket apapun ke Uzu Gakure, Ini perintahku."

"Kaa-san, apa-apaan?!"

"Tenang dulu Sasuke-kun. Makanlah, Ino-chan sudah berpesan pada kaa-san untuk memastikanmu memakan makan malam mu."

"Apa aku terlihat ingin makan malam, kaa-san?"

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau, kaa-san akan bilang ke Ino-chan untuk tinggal beberapa bulan disana."

Tanpa sadar aku langsung ke meja makan, menyantap makanku dalam diam.

"Bulan depan itu tinggal dua minggu Sasuke-kun, biarkan dulu Ino-chan disana, oke?"

"….."

"Dia sangat merindukan orang tua nya." Timpal kaa-san lagi

"….."

"Lagian, kalau Ino-chan mengajakmu, paling kau hanya bisa dua-tiga hari kan."

"Kaa-san, pertama, kenapa ia tidak mengabari ku, kedua, kenapa selama itu, kemudian, ketiga, kalau memang ia ingin tinggal disana selama itu, aku bisa saja ikut dengan nya." Jawabku.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau mencintai Ino-chan?"

"Aku bersedia menikahi nya kaa-san, bukankah sudah jelas?"

"Lalu?"

"Apanya yang lalu, kaa-san?"

"Ino-chan tau kalau Sasuke-kun mencintai Ino-chan?"

"Harusnya ia tahu kaa-san. Perempuan lain hanya akan tahu sifat dingin ku. Sekali lihat saja sudah ketahuan kalau Ino adalah wanitaku."

Kulihat kaa-san mengangguk-anggukkan kepala nya. Kembali berfikir lagi. Akhirnya ia seperti menyadari sesuatu, kemudian memandangku sinis. "Ada apa dengan kaa-san?" Tanyaku tidak betah dipandangi dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Kapan kalian memberikan kaa-san cucu?"

Muka ku memerah. Apa-apaan pertanyaan kaa-san itu?

Ekhem…, aku membersihkan tenggorokan ku yang mendadak gatal. "Kaa-san harusnya menanyakan Ino tentang itu."

"Apa jangan-jangan kalian tidak melakukan itu ya?"

"Kaa-san, kami suami-istri dan pernikahan kami sudah hampir satu tahun. Lagian aku bukan Buddha."

"HHAHAHAHAHHA, ternyata Sasuke-kun masih sama dengan lelaki lain. Penuh hawa nafsu." Kaa-san malah menggoda ku yang tak kuasa membuat ku malu sendiri.

"Aku sudah selesai kaa-san, bisa kaa-san jelaskan kenapa Ino pergi tanpa mengabari ku?"

"Ino-chan bilang ia marah padamu dari kemarin malam."

"Argh, harusnya aku memang tidak menganggap sepele hal itu." Aku berkata pelan.

"Jujur pada kaa-san, apa Sasuke-kun tidak merasa terbeban dengan tingkah Ino-chan?"

"Ha? Terbeban kenapa, kaa-san?"

"Ino-chan itu manja, dan Sasuke-kun adalah anak yang sangat mandiri."

"Kaa-san, apakah Ino pernah bermanja-manja dengan kaa-san atau dengan yang lain? Ino bahkan perempuan yang sangat mandiri diluar rumah. Ia tidak akan bersikap manja pada siapapun selain ku. Apa aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan ku sehingga aku mengabaikan nya…." Aku semakin kalut memikirkan kemungkinan kesalahan ku pada Ino memang serius.

"Pppftt…. "

"Kaa-san, kenapa tertawa?"

"Oya Sasuke-kun, sepertinya Ino adalah perempuan yang cerewet yah…. "

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku, kaa-san malah mengutarakan pendapat nya tentang Ino yang cerewet? Senyum tidak bisa kuhindari mengingat betapa bawel nya wanita ku itu.

"Wah, kaa-san sedang menjelek-jelekkan istrimu kalau ia cerewet loh, kenapa malah tersenyum bahagia begitu?"

"Lebih tepatnya ia bawel dan pengatur. Ia akan ngambek seharian kalau aku melewatkan makan pagi ku, lembur lebih dari dua hari dalam satu minggu akan membuatnya berceramah tanpa henti tentang pentingnya kesehatan, belum lagi ponsel ku yang akan disita nya di hari _weekend_. Tapi apa yang ia lakukan adalah hal wajar mengingat betapa aku tidak peduli pada diriku jika menyangkut pekerjaan. Jadi itu bukan kejelekan, kaa-san."

"Wah, sejak kapan anak kaa-san berbicara sepanjang ini? Mana tingkahnya seperti remaja sedang kasmaran lagi? Ino-chan memang luar biasa." Perkataan kaa-san membuatku malu setengah mati. Jika menyangkut ia, aku memang selalu lepas kendali.

Ughh….

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kaa-san akan pulang saja. Misi kaa-san sudah seleai. Jaga kesehatan mu dan bersabarlah untuk dua minggu kedepan. Ino-chan-mu pasti akan pulang. Dan jangan coba-coba untuk menemuinya sebelum minggu depan. Kaa-san sudah memerintahkan badan intelijen, kepolisian dan pihak berwenang lainnya untuk mencegahmu keluar dari Konoha. Sasuke-kun paling tahu Uchiha dan kekuasaan nya." Kaa-san berkata lembut namun mampu membuatku terdiam tak berkutik. Ancaman nya benar-benar tak bisa diremehkan. "Mungkin Sasuke-kun bisa lebih cepat bertemu Ino-chan kalau Sasuke-kun melakukan satu hal sederhana saja." Setelahnya kaa-san benar-benar meninggalkan ku tanpa sempat kutanyakan hal sederhana apa maksud kaa-san.

Dua minggu? Baiklah, semua akan baik-baik saja setelah dua minggu.

* * *

Sial. Ini sudah tiga hari dan keteraturan hidupku benar-benar kacau.

Aku tidak menyangka keberadaan Ino benar-benar mempengaruhi seluruh kehidupan ku. Ini karena Ino pergi tiba-tiba.

Ranjang yang biasanya sangat nyaman malah membuat ku gusar. Hasilnya, aku tidak bisa tidur dengan benar di malam hari. Aku menghabiskan malamku dengan bekerja. Kemudian entah kapan aku tertidur di ruang kerjaku dan akan terbarung di pagi buta. Dalam tga hari ini aku hanya tidur dua jam sehari.

Makan pagiku, ku isi dengan roti selai stroberi kesukaan Ino yang entah kenapa aku mulai terbiasa dengan rasanya. Siang, aku melewatkannya. Makan malam? Karena aku tidak berselera untuk makan apapun, aku mengisinya dengan memakan suplemen makanan.

Aku fikir aku dapat mengalihkan perhatian ku untuk melanggar peraturan dari kaa-san dengan bekerja. Tapi apa, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sama sekali, pekerjaan ku malah semakin menumpuk padahal aku memiliki waktu yang sangat banyak untuk menyelesaikannya.

Dan sekarang, tengah malam hari ke empat, aku kembali mencoba menghubungi Ino namun lagi-lagi hanya sambungan operator yang menjawabku. Seperti sebelumnya, kutinggalkan pesan suara untuk nya. Mungkin ia akan mengeceknya. Hari pertama dan kedua, kembali aku meminta maaf dan kuceritakan betapa kacaunya hari ku, berharap ia kawatir dan kembali padaku.

Aku bersiap untuk menunggu perintah operator untuk mengirim pesan suara.

'Ino, hari ku masih saja tidak benar setelah kau pergi, kali ini aku akan jujur. Aku merindukan mu. aku benar-benar merindukan mu sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa konsentrasi untuk melakukan apapun. Kalau kaa-san tidak mengancamku, mungkin sekarang aku sudah berada di depan pintu rumah Yamanaka. Terserah kau akan marah padaku atau apa. itu masih lebih baik dibanding kau meninggalkanku begini. Apa kau tidak merindukanku? Kembalilah.'

Persetan dengan ego Uchiha. Aku benar-benar akan mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan.

* * *

Ini hari kelima dan aku sedang berada di ruang kerja ku di rumah. Ya di rumah. Kamar hanya akan mengingatkan ku dengan Ino. Pesan suara yang biasanya ku kirim di malam hari, di pagi buta ini aku malah sedang mengirim pesan suara pada Ino. Sembari kerap memikirkan tindakan simple apa yang dapat membuat Ino luluh. Aku sudah meminta maaf, mengatakan secara jelas aku merindukannya yang hal ini tidak pernah kulakukan.

'I-ino, aku sakit. Aku tidak makan teratur. Bukan karena aku tidak mengingat pesanmu, tapi karena kau. Kau tidak ada sehingga entah kenapa tubuhku menolak makanan apapun. Aku tidak bisa terpejam di malam hari karena aku tidak bisa merasakan keberadaanmu dipelukanku. Aku membutuhkan mu Ino, aku sangat merindukan mu…. dan, kurasa ini bukan saat yang tepat dan tidak romantis sekali, tapi, aku mau mengatakan kalau aku sudah jatuh hati padamu sejak pertama kita bertemu dan sekarang aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ku yang sudah sangat mencintaimu. Kembalilah…. '

Setelah memutus sambungan telfon, rasa kantuk akibat tidak tidur semalaman tidak bisa ku cegah, perlahan mataku terpejam.

* * *

"Engh…. Aku benar-benar bermasalah sekarang. Setelah merindukan nya, sekarang aku bahkan merasakan aroma tubuhnya. Sial…. "

Kulihat jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Tiga jam, rekor terlama aku tidur. Kurasakan kehangatan _sweater purple_ Ino yang tersampir di bahu ku. ternyata ini sumber dari aroma yang ku hirup.

Aku mengeratkan _sweater_ tersebut. Merasa nyaman hanya dengan….

Tunggu….

Aku bangkit teburu-buru dari dudukku.

Brakk…

Bukk… dasar meja sialan. "Arggh... Ittai...

Brak! Aku membuka pintu kasar, berlari dengan tidak sabaran ke kamar.

Tidak, ia tidak ada.

Kamar mandi?

Tidak ada.

Ah, ruang televisi…. Juga tidak ada.

Ah! Aku tahu.

Dengan degupan jantung yang tak menentu aku menuju dapur.

Kulihat wanitaku sedang memasak sesuatu. Rambut pirang nya ia gulung keatas secara asal sehingga ada sebagian rambut yang lolos dari ikatan nya, dres bunga selutut yang masih dikenakan nya. Aku bertaruh ia langsung menuju dapur tanpa mengganti pakaian nya. Serta senandung kecil yang ia perdengarkan.

Perlahan aku mendekati nya.

Aku bisa saja langsung memeluknya erat sekarang, namun aku masih harus meyakinkan diriku bahwa perempuan didepan ku ini memang nyata. Bukan ilusi.

Dengan sedikit ragu, setelah berada tepat di belakang nya, aku melingkarkan sebelah tanganku di pinggang nya.

Ini benar-benar Ino.

"Ka-au kembali." Setelah berkata begitu aku memeluknya erat. Membenamkan kepala ku di perpotongan lehernya. Menghirup aroma nya sebanyak mungkin.

"Tadaima, Suke…. " kata nya sambil mengelus rambutku. "Beri aku setengah jam oke? Akan kuselesaikan masakan ku dengan segera." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak." Bukannya melepaskannya, aku malah mengeratkan pelukan ku padanya.

"Kau bilang kau sakit. Aku bertaruh kau belum menyentuh makanan **dengan benar** sejak empat hari lalu."

"Tidak."

"Suke…. ayolaaahh…." Katanya sambil menepuk pelan tanganku.

"Dibanding makan, aku lebih butuh kau."

"I-itu….

Belum selesai ia berbicara, aku sudah menggendong nya _ala bridal style_. Membawanya ke kamar tidur kami.

Sesampainya disana, aku membaringkannya. Kemudian setelahnya, aku ikut tidur dengan memeluknya erat. Tidak benar-benar tidur untuk saat ini. Yang terpenting adalah, aku hanya ingin memeluknya tanpa niatan melepaskan nya dalam waktu singkat.

Paham akan keinginanku yang tidak bisa dibantah, Ino menyamankan dirinya sambil kemudian mengelus pelan punggung ku.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan semarah itu sampai meninggalkan rumah. Kalau saja aku lebih peka…. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Ino. Tolong jangan buat aku sekhawatir ini lagi." Aku berkata pelan.

"…."

"Kau membuatku gusar karena pergi secara tiba-tiba, ditambah ibu yang datang dan melarangku untuk menyusulmu, membuat ku frustasi. Apalagi sebelumnya kau sedang marah padaku. Pikiran ku selalu diliputi prasangka yang membuatku takut kehilangan mu."

"…."

"Aku tahu aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu. tapi ternyata merasakan nya langsung membuatku sadar kalau aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihatmu jauh dari ku, aku jadi sangat merindukan mu…. dan…. dan…. Aku ingin kau tau kalau aku sudah terlanjur sangat mencintaimu. Sejak awal, di restoran Konoha itu, aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku ingin kau tahu sehingga kau tidak seenaknya meninggalkanku lagi. Hoam…. Aku benar-benar mengantuk." Aku sudah akan memejamkan mataku sebelum suara Ino membuat rasa kantuk ku hilang seketika, digantikan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah. Ia mengatakan kalimat paling menakjubkan padaku "A-a ku…. a—aku hamil, Suke…."

Aku akan bangun dari tidurku jika Ino tidak mencegahku dengan pelukannya yang semakin erat padaku. Membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Namun aku tahu ia sedang merona sangat merah karena telinga nya yang ikut memerah.

"Ba-bagaimana….

"Du-dua- bulan lalu kau mabuk, kau melakukan nya begitu saja tan-tanpa itu…." Ia berkata sangat pelan namun masih terdengar oleh ku.

"Ahh…. Jangan bilang ketika aku di ajak oleh kakak-mu, dan kami pulang mabuk berat. Apa kau yakin? Sudah memeriksanya ke dokter?" Sebelum aku berteriak kegirangan aku harus memastikannya dahulu.

"Berhenti bertanya…." Lirihnya lagi.

Kebahagiaan yang tidak tergambarkan ini kusalurkan dengan memeluknya lebih erat lagi, mengecup kepalanya berkali-kali merapalkan "Arigato" tanpa henti ditelinganya.

"Kami…. Aku akan menjadi ayah. Astaga, harusnya aku melakukannya dari dulu…. Aku harus berterima kasih pada Deidara." Kataku yang membuat Ino tanpa sadar menatapku kesal.

Ia yang menyadari kami yang kini saling bertatapan kembali ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku namun kucegah. Aku menundukkan wajahku sehingga dapat menatap nya tepat di matanya.

Wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Kau imut sekali jika sedang merona begini."

"Dasar penggombal." Responnya yang berlaga cuek, tidak sebanding dengan wajahnya yang kian memerah.

"Hei, kenapa baru memberitahuku sekarang hm?"

Ia yang menurunkan pandangan nya, tidak lagi memandang tepat di mataku. "Aa-ku takut hadirnya ia, bukan…. Bukan karena buah cinta kita." Ia berkata perlahan.

Aku mengerutkan kening ku.

"Ka-karena kau melakukan nya dipicu oleh alkohol." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Kau mau tahu rahasia terbesar ku?" Kurasa ini saat nya pengakuan dosa terbesarku.

Ia kembali memandang ku namun kali ini dengan raut bertanya.

"Deidara mempertanyakan padaku kapan ia akan memiliki keponakan ketika itu. Aku hanya menjawab asal kalau semua ini memang keinginan mu. Ia menyarankanku untuk berpura-pura mabuk dan melakukannya. Kami memang minum, namun tidak sampai membuatku tidak sadar apa yang kulakukan"

"Ja-jadi…."

"Aku bahkan sangat heran kenapa kau belum hamil mengingat saat itu adalah masa suburmu. Intinya, ada nya ia, -aku meletakkan sebelah tanganku diperut Ino dan mengelusnya perlahan- adalah buah dari cintaku. Sekarang bagaimana dengan mu. apa kau…. I-itu…." Wajahku memerah ketika aku ingin menanyakan bagaimana perasaan nya ketika itu.

"IDIOT!" Wajahnya yang semakin memerah membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. Ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku.

"Apa kau tidak akan membalas pernyataan cintaku?" Tanya ku bercanda. Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu mendengar pernyataan cintanya, karena aku tahu, dari tingkahnya yang malu-malu, ekspresi merona dan raut bahagia nya serta detak jantungnya yang seirama dengan milikku.

Cup.

Dengan cepat ia mengecup pelan bibirku dan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku.

"Iya-iya, aku tau kau sangat mencintaiku." Ucapku yang seakan di iya kan nya dengan mengeratkan pelukan nya.

 **Omake.**

Kini kami tengah berada di ruang keluarga. Setelah menyantap sarapan yang sangat terlambat, aku yang berbaring berbantalkan paha Ino sambil memainkan rambut pirang panjang nya. Ia sendiri sedang sibuk dengan _smartphone_ nya, membalas _chat_ dari ibu dan ibu mertua ku terkait acara keluarga yang akan diadakan karena kabar gembira ini.

"Jadi, kemarin sebenarnya kau marah bukan karena aku pulang terambat, tapi karena kau bingung bagaimana cara memberitahu ku, begitu?" Tanyaku.

"Dua minggu yang lalu aku memeriksakannya. Aku takut kalau Suke tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku ingin hamil dari cinta kita, bukan hanya karena tuntutan ikatan pernikahan. Dan Suke! kamu tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku ketika itu, kenyataan bahwa kau melakukan nya karena mabuk."

"Sudah aku katakan aku melakukannya dengan sadar. Dan, astaga, jadi selama ini, hal yang membuatmu bersikeras tidak ingin hamil karena itu? Bagaimana mungkin kau berfikir aku tidak mencintaimu? Ibu dan Ibu mertua bahkan tidak ragu sedikitpun. Coba aku tanya, bagian mana dari sikap ku yang tidak menunjukkan bahwa aku mecintaimu, hm?" Kembali aku bertanya sambil sesekali menghirup wangi rambut Ino.

Ia tampak berfikir. Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya kemudian mengelus kepala ku lembut. "Harusnya aku sadar Suke memang tidak ahli dalam mengutarakannya. Aa-awalnya aku tidak peka tehadap tingkah Suke. Namun setelah Mikoto kaa-san menjelaskan semua nya, ditambah, pesan suara yang Suke kerap kirim. Mikoto kaa-san dan kaa-san malah memintaku untuk tetap tinggal selama dua minggu untuk benar-benar meyakinkanku."

Aku mengalungkan tanganku di leher Ino, membawanya mendekati wajahku perlahan hingga wajah hidung kami bersentuhan. "Akhirnya aku mengungkapkannya kan? Meski begitu, biasanya kau adalah sosok yang langsung mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan, kenapa kali ini hati-hati sekali bertindak, hm? Kalau kau mengatakannya jauh sebelum hari ini, kita mungkin tengah menanti Uchiha junior kedua."

Mendengar penuturan ku, wajahnya kembali merona merah sekali. Ia akan menjauhkan wajahnya namun lenganku menekannya, malah lebih erat.

Ia menghela nafas. Tau tidak bisa lepas dari ku.

"Awalnya aku ingin mengatakannya. Berulang kali. Namun, aku dicegah dengan kemungkinan Suke tidak merasakan hal yang sama, kemudian kau akan menolakku dan mungkin saja mening-

Cup.

Aku menyatukan bibir kami. Mengecup nya lembut.

"Kau tau, dikala kau butuh waktu untuk mencintaiku, aku malah sudah jatuh hati padamu, sejak awal, hanya dirimu. Aku sangat beruntung karena aku bertemu dengan mu. siapapun yang akan kau temui, pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama padamu, hal ini yang jika kupikirkan membuat ku ngeri sendiri. aku bisa saja nyaris kehilangan mu jika aku tidak mengiyakan pertemuan itu. Apa ada lagi yang kau ragukan, hm?" Jelas ku yang membuat Ino tersenyum merona.

Ia menegakkan kepalanya, kembali mengelus kepala ku. "Kaa-san takjub sekali mendengar Suke yang berbicara panjang lebar, katanya bagai melihat matahari terbit disebelah barat, hahahahaha…."

"Memangnya itu semua karena siapa?" Setelahnya aku memeluk perut Ino erat, mengecupnya "Oyasumi, Uchiha junior" Aku kembali memejamkan mataku, menebus waktu tidur ku beberapa hari belakangan.

 **END.**

* * *

Selesai... Hore... Lagi-lagi kepanjangan T_T

Tapi bagaimanapun, semoga readers terhibur, jangan lupa bahagiaaaa...

Jika berkenan, Review nya ditunggu, hehehehehehe ;)

Jaa nee...


End file.
